memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
And the Children Shall Lead
Streszczenie ''Enterprise'' przybywa, by zbadać warunki życia na posterunku Federracji Triacus, gdzie Kapitan Kirk odkrywa, że wszyscy ludzie z tajemniczych powodów popełnili samobójstwo. Co dziwnego, jest tam również grupka dzieci, które bawią się, jakby nigdy nic. Kirk zabiera dzieci na pokład Enterprise, gdzie reagują one wrogością na każde pytanie, dotyczące ich rodziców. Gdy zostają same, śpiewają, a wtedy ukazuje się stary Obcy, nazywający siebie aniołem, gratuluje im dobrej roboty pozbycia się dorosłych na Triacus i mówi, że teraz muszą przejąć kontrole nad Enterprise a potem skierować się do Marcos XII. Z pomocą Obcego dzieci, przejmują psychiczną kontrole nad dorosłymi. Zmuszają przy użyciu zmiennych metod Sulu, Chekova, Uhurę, Scotty'ego, kilku innych załogantów i na krótki czas nawet Spocka, by pozwolili im kontrolować statek. Najpierw Sulu, Chekov i Uhura wierzą, że widzą Triacus na ekranie, choć nie są już na orbicie tej planety; gdy Kirk uświadamia im, że to nieprawda, Sulu zaczyna wierzyć, że nie mogą lecieć dalej, gdyż statek zostanie zniszczony przez miecze, które "przelatują" przez niego. Robi się groźnie, gdy Chekov i dwóch członków ochrony otaczają Kirka i Spocka, mówiąc, że Gwiezdna Flota nakazała ich aresztować; gdy Kirk stawia opór, Chekov grozi, ze go zastrzeli. Szczęściem obu oficerom udaje się pokonać napastników. Kirk i Spock wracają na mostek, gdzie poznają Obcego, wezwanego przez śpiewające dzieci i rzucają mu wyzwanie. Pokazują dzieciom montaż zdjęć z Triacus i nimi samymi, bawiącymi się z rodzicami, a dzieci nagle pojmują, co się stało i zaczynają płakać. Bez ich wsparcia Obcy traci moc i znika. Wpisy w dzienniku :"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 5029.5. Odpowiadając na wezwanie pomocy z kolonii naukowej na Triacus, przesyłamy się na powierzchnię." :"Dziennik kapitański, uzupełnienie. Pogrzebaliśmy członków ekspedycji Starnesa Wszyscy są głęboko poruszeni tym, co tu się stało, z jednym ważnym wyjątkiem." :(następne cztery wpisy są dziełem Profesora Starnesa, i dokonano ich na Triacus) ::"Data wpisu 5025.3. Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek od czasu naszego przybycia na Triacus czuję, jak narasta mój niepokój. Najpierw sądziłem, że to zwykłe zdenerwowanie, związane z nowym projektem. Odkryłem jednak, że reszta moich współpracowników podobnie reaguje na te... starożytności. Nie dotknęło to jedynie naszych dzieci – myślą, że to podniecająca przygoda. Ach, być znowu młodym...." ::"5032.4. Doświadczamy coraz silniejszego niepokoju." ::"5038.3. Professor Wilkins zakończył dziś swe badania. Tutejsza cywilizacja mogła zostać zniszczona w jakiejś naturalnej katastrofie, wygląda na to, że jedna z ras skryła się w jaskiniach. Jeśli chodzi o nas, robi się coraz gorzej. Jakby nieznana siła nas czymś zaraziła..." ::"Robię rzeczy, które nie mają sensu. Zaszedłem tak daleko, że nawet wysłałem wezwanie do dowództwa Gwiezdnej Floty, żądając transportu. Tyle, że nie mogłem im powiedzieć , co chcę przetransportować i zrozumiałem, ze coś kieruje moim umysłem. Zdecydowałem się wysłać ostrzeżenie do Gwiezdnej Floty. Boże, wybacz nam, musimy dokonać samozniszczenia! Obcy nas kontroluje! Wróg od środka! Wróg!" Pamiętne cytaty "One płaczą, Jim. Nie wiem, jak to się stało, ale miło to widzieć.." : - McCoy, "Cos nie tak?" "Nie mogę znaleźć właściwych współrzędnych, kapitanie. Wygląda na to, ze nie jesteśmy już na orbicie Triacus." "To nie możliwe. Jeśli nie jesteśmy na orbicie Triacus... to ludzie, których tam przesłałem... nie żyją!" "Kapitanie, my nie jesteśmy na orbicie Triacus." : - Kirk i Spock "Scotty. Chcę, by przejął pan system nawigacyjny mostka. Kurs na Bazę Gwiezdną 4." "Nie mogę tego zrobić, sir!" "Dlaczego nie!?" "To bardzo czułe instrumenty! Nie zaburzę ich równowagi! Bylibyśmy zgubieni! Zgubieni na zawsze!" : - Kirk i Scotty "Przyjaciele, mamy sytuację kryzysową. Wróg odkrył nasz plan. Jednak jest za późno. Oni nie kontrolują już statku, tylko my. My rozkazujemy. Zabiorą nas, dokąd sobie zażyczymy." : - ' Gorgan' "Kapitanie, czemu niepokoimy Gwiezdną Flotę?" "To był rozkaz, Spock!" "Mostek jest pod całkowitą kontrolą. Nie ma potrzeby." "proszę się rozejrzeć." :(Spock rozgląda się po opanowanym chaosem mostku) "Nie mogę być posłuszny pana rozkazom, kapitanie." : - Spock i Kirk "Zabrać Mr. Sulu do jego kwatery, jest odsunięty od pełnienia obowiązków. Mr. Leslie egdirb hte egdirb kcops. Enifnoc mih ot sretrauq... Egdirb kcops morf eht egdirb! I dias... Ekat Rm Ulus ot sih sretrauq... Evomer tnanetueil uruhu and kcops dna enifnoc meht ot sretrauq! Słyszycie mnie? Czy wy mnie ''słyszycie !?" : - '''Kirk', jego słowa są odwrócone przez Tommy Starnesa "Idźcie stąd. Odejdźcie, lub was pozabijamy!" : - Scotty, do Kirka i Spocka gdy ci próbowali przejąć stanowisko kontroli pomocniczej "Kapitanie Kirk!" "O co chodzi, chorąży?" "Polecono mi zamknąć pana i Mr. Spocka w areszcie!" "Kto wydał ten rozkaz?" "Dowództwo Gwiezdnej Floty, sir!" : - Chekov i Kirk, "Zakazuję." : - ' Gorgan', próbując powstrzymać Kirka przed pokazaniem dzieciom nagrań "Straciłem dowództwo. Straciłem ''Enterprise." : - '''Kirk', ulegając atakowi paniki w turbowindzie Zza kulisn * To jedyny odcinek oryginalnej serii, w którym widzimy sztandar Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet. * Nie zostało wyjaśnione, w jaki sposób Kirk dowiedział się, ze Obcy nazywa się Gorgan. * W tym odcinku dwóch redshirtów zostało przesłanych w otwartą przestrzeń. * Podczas sceny na mostku Kirk próbuje wydać rozkaz Mr. Leslie, ale jego słowa zostają odwrócone. Gdy przesłuchać taśmę wprost, nie wspak, można usłyszeć, jak Kirk mówi, "Usunąć porucznik Uhurę i Mr. Spocka z mostka. Uwięzić ich w kwaterach. Słyszycie mnie? Zabrać pana Sulu do jego kwatery. Jest odsunięty od obowiązków. Usunąć porucznik Uhurę i Mr. Spocka z mostka. Uwięzić ich w kwaterach. Słyszycie mnie? Zabrać pana Sulu do jego kwatery. Jest odsunięty od obowiązków, powiedziałem. (garbled) Mr. Spock z mostka. Uwięzić go w kwaterze. Mr. Leslie, proszę zabrać pana Sulu do jego kwatery. Jest odsunięty od swych obowiązków." * Wygląda na to, że profesor Starnes i jego koledzy byli silniejsi niż członkowie załogi Enterprise, nad którymi Gorgon i dzieci łatwo przejęli kontrolę. Występują * William Shatner jako Kirk * Leonard Nimoy jako Mr. Spock :i * DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy Również * Craig Hundley jako Tommy Starnes * James Wellman jako Professor Starnes * Melvin Belli jako Gorgan * James Doohan jako Scott * Majel Barrett jako siostra Chapel * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura * George Takei jako Sulu * Walter Koenig jako Chekov * Pamelyn Ferdin jako Mary * Caesar Belli jako Steve * Mark Robert Brown jako Don * Brian Tochi jako Ray * Louie Elias jako Technik nr 1 Niewymienieni * Paul Baxley jako Freeman * William Blackburn jako Hadley * Frank da Vinci jako Vinci * Dick Dial jako Strażnik ochrony #2 * Roger Holloway jako Lemli * Jay D. Jones jako Technik nr 2 * Eddie Paskey jako Leslie de:Kurs auf Marcus 12 en:And the Children Shall Lead (episode) es:And the Children Shall Lead fr:And the Children Shall Lead (épisode) it:Sul pianeta Triacon (episodio) ja:悪魔の弟子達（エピソード） nl:And the Children Shall Lead Kategoria:Odcinki TOS